


Warm bodies

by Drarrytomarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sane James Potter, Zombie Ron, Zombie Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrytomarry/pseuds/Drarrytomarry
Summary: Tom is a zombie. Harry is a living person, both fell in love during the apocalypse as Tom took Harry from the zombie world. Both of them fell in love but Harry can't hide this from his father who was a head of the apocalypse.





	1. The airport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remus_Lupin_Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remus_Lupin_Moony/gifts).



    _"_ _I'm so pale, I should eat more. I should stand straight like normal people do. I mean, I'm looked like a bummer. Oh wait...because I'm dead." ~~~~_ ~~~~he stops momentarily, looking all the living dead walking as they groans and walked past by him.

     _"I wish peolpe community from each other like they always do. We can't speak if we bumped from each other trying to say sorry, we do just groans and bite the living peolpe. That's all we do. I can't remember my name is start with T and I cant remember my job, friends or even my parents, That's all I known."_ He moves slowly while he can't stand straighter, _"I wish I could stand straighter. That girl is dead, that guy is dead and that guy over there is dead. Jesus, they look awful."_

  He walks from the security detecter as the security checks him using a detecter. He was okay, nothing was inside his red hoodie. Since the virus have started like a monkey inside the cage as the sciences discovered a new formula to make all peolpe living dead. Since they all in the airport, waiting for the flight or they just waiting something else.

    _"Sometimes when I look at the peolpe. I image them who they were. The Janitor, the rich son, the sport girl.."_ She was standing there against the wall, her face turns to side ways as she attacked but a glass was covered her. _"And you're a corpse. Great. Just great. The virus seems like a huge attack from us since scientist have discovered it."_

He was at the moving  escalator and stops as he walked from lip to lip, he can't walk properly as usually like the old days. People are community from each other and express they feelings.

     He walked from the waiting area, filled with many living dead that was groaning and walking past by him. He can imaged the old days where peolpe are all looked so normal and community each other. But now, all of them looked so living deads.

     _"I wish the old days will be back."_ He said thoughtfully, _"So we can community again. I don't know, I still felt like a bummer. All of them are waiting they flights. But nothing comes, I guess they are waiting something."_

he went from a strange place where the lights was flicking on and off and there are some traveling back that was abanoned and never have a chance to take the real owner of it. He looked up upon the grey, skinless, skeleton bones that they called  _"Boneys. They never bother us mit. They only eat the heart beats and that's how we are eating living people. If we didn't eat, that I will face it forward."_

he saw a wrinkle old man, taking off his skin that shows the same from the boneys  _"Oh god. No, please stop."_

He finally went the exist and stands from the moving escalator, he saw two little girls where looking at him,  _"I guess those two are lost. I mean, they looked lost. I wish I never be like this, I mean I'm not the only one. Did I?"_

He still looking at the two little girls while he still forward to the exist.

     The sky was blue and the sun was raising down. He was at the airplane and went there. His place was there and he made it as a home. He opens the door and still liping forward to come inside. His place was filled many things, such as, toys, figures and many more.

     He looked at the figure dog, He moves it as it moves head from up and down. He goes from the music to turn it on. A soft music like the 19s music as he hummed it softly but groans.

     He toke a seat as he laid there, he pressed the button and feeling that he was laying much more down. While Listening The music.

     Few minutes later, he came forward to his red-hair friend who was sitting alone as he sat next to him " _His my friend. We stares awkwardly from each other. And we only have fid a new words."_

"Hungry." T said in a low groan.

    "City." He said. They both stares awkwardly, before T have heaved him off the seat."Eh?"

     Some of the living dead where liping from the outside as the leaves where rustling that blow by the wind. T and R are liping forward to the city with a coulpe of living dead with them.  _"God we are so slow. It might take a while, I guess."_

    


	2. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Harry and Cedric are together becacue I can't find a bloody hot characters on the HP since it have many. And I decided it will be him but he have just have a small role play and he'll died. So I have to take notes from my tablet and it took me three days or least to finish it, I really don't like AU because I have to write all by myself. Surely that I didn't even found a new words since English isn't my first language and I have to go back reading some novels and HP books to improve my writing skills and get inspiration as well. I prefer reading than writing because I'm suck and I want to burn my hands, arms and imagination for being foolish at writing.

    Soldiers where now gathed from the organization with they guns, people are now going through the town since the walls was protecting from them from the zombies beyond the walls. Harry and his couple of team was marching toward through the soldier as they show the paper that looked like a entries. As they entered, they stand in front of the big t.v. it have show a little clip about beyond the walls.

    A man with rectangle glasses, a little rasp of hair and it shows a little bald, his eyes are green and he wore a leather jacket. It was Harry's father, Head of the organization against zombies. Harry's team where gathed in linr form side ways.

    "Hello, and thank you for your service today. In eight years since ts plague destroyed our world." He said in a small broken English accent.

    "You think we're getting this stuff for the cure?" Harry asks Cedric.

      ".....since we erected this wall....No one believes in a cure anymore, Harry." He said not taking eyes on the clip.

     "We have counted on young volunteers like you gathe resources from beyond the wa. But first, a word of cautio. Corpses look human, they are not. They do not think. They do not bleed. Whether they your motr or your best friend, they are beyond your hel. They are uncaring, unfeeli, incapable of remorse."

     "Sounds anyone like my dad." Harry whispered.      "Just picture them as thi." It showspt a skinless, grey and skeleton zombie. But they called as _Boneys_."As sons and daughters of possibly the sole remaining human settlement on Eart, you are a critical pt of what stands between and extinction. Therefore you have an obligation to return to us safely." Harry holds Cedric's hand as he squzzed it, it might show a sign that he was afraid.  But Cedric unholds it, he shook his head and looks back at the clip while Harry looks at him momentarily and looks back where what Cedric was looking at.

    "And if you remember your training, you will. Good luck, Godspeed, and God bless Americ."

     "USA! USA!" Hermione whispered happily.

      "Let's go." Cedric obey.

     The double door gate open frok aside, showing them the outside of beyond the wall. It was messy and it have a coulpe of cage-like crate (Narrator crate) that it was opened but broken and there some xpulpes of barrels laying onto the ground, and many more. The other sides of the walls have a small drawing and there even a sign that 'WELCOME TO THE DEAD ZONE LOOK ALIVE OUT THERE!!!' Where Hermione was reading at.

     "Sweet." She said with a smile.

     They continue to march forward as fast as they could, while T and rest of the living dead are walking from lip to lip as they reach the town. They continue walking and heard a splat of sounds that comes by the trash, it was a human part, they stop for a moment and look upon where does the human part come from. They saw one Boney was eating a human from the below of the part, it stops and looked upon to them. It gave a loud of screech of anger to stay away from its eating.

      T looks specchles and R pushes his back gently to walk forward, as they walk forward and the Boney is quietly going back eating. Once They have reaches the town from they very slow body and the town seemed abandoned since the apocalypse had started.

     They keep walking from lip to lip until they have stopped from a scent of human. R looks toward from the building, his nose was wrinkling and his breathe hitched. Trying to smell the scent of a human from the building since they have a powerful smell that can smell a human from a far distance.

     T sniffs from a second and R toke a gaze on him before T walked forward to the building and the rest followed him behind through the inside and started following the scent.

     "Hey, Seamus, you gonna help us or what?" Cedric asks looking at him while be sat down playing a technology what they called Psp and his back was against the drawer and his arms and hands was underneath his knee caps.

     "No dice. Almost at level five." He said ildy.

      Cedric walked toward from Harry and Hermione was looking a coulpe of cure as she stops for a second,"Did you hear that?" She said, looking like amused. 

       "I did. We should bail." Said Harry, holding tight his gun.

    "Oh hey, we can't just bail. We have orders. Do you have any idea bow much medicine the city goes through this. We need pharma salvage to survive. We can't  just abandon our...."Harry pushes his chest sliglty. 

     "You sounds just like my dad."

      "Thank you."

       "Yeah, it wasn't a compliment." He stands next to him.

        "Oh, hey, guys. Take some Prozac. Maybe it will cheer you up," Hermione throws it toward to Harry and look back but stop for a small momentarily."I told you I heard something." She looks back to Harry who was aiming his gun toward from the door and re-load it with a click."Ced, let's bail."

      Cedric didn't ignore him, he started walking toward from the door slowly,"Cedric?" Harry said worrildly. 

       "We have orders, Harry, it was nothing anyway. You're being paranoid, okay?" He turns around while he looks at him, steeping forward from the door.

       Harry saw a red hoodie person behind the rectangle glass and the door was unlocked, he knows Cedirc will be in a great danger and decided to call him out;"Cedric!"

     The door swung open and the red hoodie person almost attacked Cedric with a loud groaned but got guy by a gun from the very end. As he falls onto the floor, not officially on the floor but half-laying onto the floor, Harry crouches down while he was shooting and Cedric gets onto the top of the drawers.

      "Aim them for they heads!" He said shooting one of the zombies from head but clearly miss.

      Seamus was onto the floor, struggling for freedom by a zombie who was behind his back, eating his flesh from one of his shoulder. Cedric was aiming m the red-hair zombie but it got shots from the shoulders and some of it missed it the bullets.

       Deamus was shooting two zombies from the drawers. A female zombie jumps onto the air, kicked his chest and falls onto the floor. She lifts him up and slams him back onto the floor and other one was onto his leg. Eating it one of the flesh. Even the red-hair approached him and eat it from the shoulder.

       Cedric have to shoot one zombie from the head and the rest of the living dead, attacks one of Harry's team. Neither of them have live and the rest have survived.

       T was unable to move and speechless onto the floor, for a small amount of minutes, something caught his eyes. A male with green-eyes round glasses, messy jet-black hair. He was grinning m while he was shooting one of the living dead and his eyes looked perfect like a blood-shot that he have shoot a living dead form the head.

      T was more speechless than early, his eyes are wide by him and he came back one of his hiding spot. T stood up slowly and started to lip toward him from the person he have saw.

      He was so close but got shoot by the shoulder, he looked up toward to Cedric that tried to shoot him from the head. Seems like all Harry's team are bloody bad shooter. Both of them are eye to eye and T titls his head from the side, He grinned angirly at him as he quickly approached toward him:"Smile, mother..." He grabs and dragged him by the ankle bones and slams him onto the floor while he screams in terror.

       T was holding him down, he looked at his fancy wrist watch, _"Nice watch."_ he eats his wrist while he screams in terror, after that. He slams him over and over again again onto the floor and also he punched him.

       _"Now, I'm not proud of this. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you might look away for a moment here. I don't like hurting peo, but this is the world no. The new hunger is a very powerful thing. If I don't eat all of him, if I spare his brain, he'll rise up and become a Corpse like me. But If I do, I get his memories, his thoughts, his feelings, I'm sorry, I just can't help it. The brain's the best part. The part that makes me feel human again."_ His mind was field one of Cedric's past, as a kid, his family, his life, dating Harry and kissing him and many more. He can hear something that mumbling Cedric's name.

     "Cedric! Cedric! Cedric!" Harry called him, looking around if he was there."Cedric, where are you? Answer me!"

     Hermione looked behind her, an old fat man zombie was groaning at her, he graps and hold her tight, he lifts her up onto the air and slams her onto the top of the drawers, trying to eat her but she fights back and Harry shoots the zombie's head that was trying to eat his best friend, both of them was onto the floor and Harry was now, ruin of bullets.

      Harry tries to re-load, making sure if he have one bullet but nothing left. He heard groaning behind him, he looked behind and sees a living dead, he hits him using his gun as he flipped backward and dropped his gun onto the floor

      T looks upon to him, he quickly pocketed Cedric's brain from his hoodie pocket quickly as possible, He wipes the the blood from his lip quickly, he stood up and walked toward him from lip to lip while Harry was kicking the zombie that he got it with a gun early.

      Harry looks up nervously from the red hoodie zombie person thay was walking toward him. He pulled out his small knife into his boots and throws it toward him from the heart, T looked down and he didn't feel a thing, he pulled out slowy and dropped from the floor, Harry was frightened toward him, his whole body was shaking.

       "Harry....." T said softly, Harry sat down from the floor and his back was against the drawers, staring at the hoodie person in fear, T crouches down just to take gaze upon to Harry's face.

      "Har-Harry....." He said his name again, he was breathing from hitch to hitch, Harry can't move a thing but stares at him. He was blurred out from him that was staring at the chrismas crystal ball.

     T looked behind and looked at what Harry was staring at and then, looked at R---R was there, he sniffs all around from his surroundings, finding Harry's scent or even his best friend that the two of them have survived. 

     T looks back at Harry, his still breathing from hitch to hitch, he looked at his hand that was covered in blood since he have spair Cedric's brain. He wipes it from Harry's left cheek slowly, he have tears was leaking out of his beautiful green eyes. T leans closer to him. Sniffing him, his scent have stopped and he smells one of them.

      "Sa-safe...." T croakily from his word, Harry stares at him and his while body was now paranoid. His mind was black and no lights in it, his just staring at him.

      R and the rest of the living dead was in circle, R have stopped sniffing therefore  Harry's scent have gone.

    "Come...."

     "What?"

     T stood up slowly, Harry was shaking badly, He was holding his shoulder and the other one his hand wrist. He tries to stand Harry up but he struggle not to until he was. He grabbed the Christmas crystal ball where you shake it and a tiny snows appears as he hid it from his other hoodie pocket. Harry's legs was shaking in a terrible mood, T holds his hand and slowy dragged him with the living dead, Hermione was breathing quietly from her hidding spot.

     Staring at Harry with her magnificent shock eyes. And Harry looked at her with a pale face in terrified.

      Few minutes later they were in the dark tunnel but between from the ends of it have a lights by the sun. T  looks at Harry while he graps his hand on him.

      _"I don't know what I'm doing. What's wrong with me?"_

      They have reached from the roads. T let's Harry's hand go and stares at him while he stare at something that terrified him more. More living dead.

      _"These other guys would never bring a living person home. You know why? Because that's crazy! Right now, they think he's just one of us. A new addition to the family."_

      T looks directly at Harry who was in a different mode right now. He was in a indoposed mode. He grabbed his hand and takes him very slowly while he still looking around, casually why this hoodie person toke him with the living dead? 

    Many living deads was wondering around on the road and the sky was orange therefore the sun was slowly shutting down and stars started to peek out from the sky that they are visible. _"But they would think I was insane. Why do I have to be so weird? What I'm doing?"_

He lets go Harry's hand again and stand behind his back, Harry was about to more cry that he might have thought the hoodie person eats him behind, clearly not. They went from the airport and Harry take a gaze upon from the security man, checking him if he was unemployed, but he was completely fine.

     T and Harry walked past by him while he looked at them in a impurely way. Minx with empty and quite shock, he haven't seen T with another person before.

      They walked from outside, The sky was completely blue and in just in a mintue it will turn dark. Harry slowly walked upsatirs and T opens the door for him, Harry entered nervously, seeing the hoodie person all his things from the seats.

     Harry whimpered in frightened, he turns around nervously. Looking at the hoodie person from head to toe,"Home." He said in a low groans.

      Harry crawls from the seat, his legs was on his chest, he was crying quietly. T stares at him for a second and looks away. He walked slowly and pulling out the Christmas crystal ball and placed on top of the small cabin and walks out and toke a seat by not far away from Harry. He move his hair from the side and begun to stare at Harry. 

       Harry looks at him with frightened eyes, he was pressing himself onto the seat, crying more as quietly. T still starting at Harry.

     "Not eat." He whispered, he points at him and opens his mouth, showing a sign that he did not eat Harry. He looks delicious but he won't mind not eating him.

     Harry looks away, shutting his eyes very tight. Thinking he might be gone from his sight. But he wasn't, Harry opens his eyes again and blinked it under his round glasses and looks at the hoodie person who still staring at him likr a crept.

     "Keep you safe." T whispered again, still staring at Harry with innocent face that he showed Harry that he kept him safe instead of eating him anyway. He heaved himself out of the seat, Harry cried at him more, T can feel his feelings that he have scared him off.

     He heaved himself out of the seat and Harry have to sank onto his seat more. Just to stay away from him.

     _"Cry babies are so annoying."_ He stares at Harry for a amount of second before he cried more. _"Okay, I didn't mean too...."_

     He shrugge and walks out of the airplane slowly.  After that, Harry looked from the window and saw him there from the outside, walking away slowly and Harry have to hesitation himself from the seat, letting more tears to comes out of his eyes.

     T was at the car and he have pulled out Cedric's brain from his hoodie pocket. _"Maybe I could have thought this through a little more. But I can tell when a boy needs him space. There's a lot of ways to get to know a person. Eating his dead boyfriend's brain. Is one of the more unorthodox methods, but..."_ He gets another from Cedric's past again, there a conversarion between him, Harry and his father head of the organization against zombies.

       They we're talking about a special occasion...And Harry's mother, After that, They came where the past outside beyond the walls. Indeed, they are going outside beyond the walls and the rest of the past was horrible. Even T found out Harry why he was so afraid of him.

     Few minutes or least, he came back from the airplane. _"I need a diffent approach, okay, here we go. Don't be creepy. Don't be creepy."_

He looks from the seat where Harry sat but he wasn't there. Turning his head from side ways. Seeing Harry was  _in_ a diffent seat, he was shaking and holding a small knife that comes out of nowhere he got it and T have to stares at him again.

     "Hi." He tries not to be creepy, causing Harry to shakes more. _"I didn't mean too.. shit, I ruined it!"_

    He shrugged very amused, he pulled out a blue blanket by the other seat, staring at Harry again.

     "What are you doing?" Harry asks crooked, holding the small knife very tight. T tilts his head from the side."Please leave me alone."

     T sprays the blue blanket and slowy wraps it on Harry, he steps back in one foot and looks at him sadly,"Why me? Why did you saved me?"

    "Don't cr-cry." T opens his hand, waiting Harry to hand the small knife on him but he was too scared, he moves away slowly. He doesn't want to hand it to him or he might have thought that the hoodie person have to chump his body into pieces and eat him.

      T shrugged again, it was like his habbit and Harry doesn't like to shrug him around while he was afraid of him.

    T went and turn the music on. Listening the soft whispered music, he toke a seat that was by far Harry from a small inches and stares at Harry that he seems to like him. Not like him but loved him like it was love at first sight. "Keep you safe." He shuts his eyes, listening the soft music.

     "What are you?" Harry whispered as he placed the small knife next to him. As he stares at the hoodie person and he laid onto the seat, he still stares at him and finally, He have stopped and stares at the ceiling. He can feel his heart was beating. Corpes heart doesn't beat? Except for T.

 

     

    


End file.
